


You Spin Me Round

by Heather_Night



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amusement Parks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t know how much effort Scott was putting into keeping Stiles on his feet but he was definitely exerting a bit of energy.  Derek could probably sweep the younger man off of his feet and carry him without breaking a sweat and he realized he could probably say Stiles didn’t weigh much dripping wet.  Literally.  For some reason, and he didn’t dwell on it too much, at least not in front of other people, he found that extremely appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin Me Round

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my original 2015 Hurt/Comfort Bingo prompts and by far it was the easiest. It practically wrote itself.

Derek shook off Kate’s hand, finding her constant need to touch and hold overwhelming. Yes, they were at an amusement park and generally couples held hands but right now her baby talk was as cloying as her perfume.

“Oh look! It’s Allison. Come on, Honey Der Bear, we need to say hi to my favorite niece,” Kate exclaimed, tugging him inexorably toward the four teens headed their way. She wasn’t usually so, well, obnoxious, but when she got around family she became more boisterous. Or something.

Allison’s hand was grasping the hand of her boyfriend, Scott, but he seemed perfectly content. They were a striking couple with their dark hair and eyes, blinding white smiles set off by matching dimples, tanned limbs exposed in denim shorts and green t-shirts. At least the shorts and t-shirts didn’t exactly match. Derek was not a fan of couples dressing alike. 

Kate threw her arms her niece, shrieking hello. Her niece reciprocated but not at the ear shattering decibels of Kate.

The other couple hung back. Allison’s best friend Lydia nodded hello but seemed engaged in a fairly intense conversation with Scott’s best friend, Stiles. Whereas Allison and Scott seemed like a matched set, this pair was a study in contrasts; Lydia was perfectly turned out with a short yellow sundress, wide brimmed hat and reddish gold braid hanging down to rest on the creamy curve of a breast while Stiles stood a half a foot taller, long legs encased in denim, white cotton long sleeved shirt folded back to expose strong forearms and his maroon graphic t-shirt proclaiming Dressed to Kill with a wolf displayed prominently on it.

Derek nodded hello to Allison over Kate’s head, greeted Scott and then drifted toward the other couple. 

“Jesus, Stiles. I told you to wear something cooler. You’re going to melt in that.” She capped off her diatribe by slugging him in the biceps.

“Ouch,” Stiles flinched, rubbing his arm. “Yes. You told me. And I told you I would fry to a crisp if I wore shorts. No one wants a crispy Stiles.”

These two acted like siblings, not lovers, and something eased inside of Derek. He couldn’t say why—he’d only spent time around these two sparingly due to their closeness to Allison—but he was buoyed to discover they weren’t together. Or if they were, they needed couples’ therapy.

“Hey Lydia. Stiles. How are you today?”

“Hi Derek,” Lydia greeted him sweetly before turning and slugging Stiles in the chest with her purse. “This moron doesn’t know how to dress for the weather and he wants to take a break already. We’ve only been here ninety minutes.”

Derek turned his attention to Stiles who was maybe only an inch or two shorter than he was so he could look into his face without turning his neck uncomfortably. After spending time with Kate, he often felt like a trip to the chiropractor might be in order to work out the kinks.

Had Stiles’s eyes always been that interesting shade of brown? And the beauty marks on his face were, well, beautiful. They called attention to bright pink lips perfectly bowed.

“Hey Derek,” Stiles blushed as he stared back. He turned to his companion, frowning, “I told you, Lydia. I’m not too warm. I just feel a little dizzy.”

Kate dragged Allison and Scott over to their group. Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she latched on to Derek’s arm. “Hey guys, let’s go on the water raft ride together. We should all fit on one raft.”

Everyone enthusiastically agreed except for Stiles who tried to demure. “You know, I think I’m going to sit this one out. I’ll just hang out at the bottom of the ride and see you when you’re done.”

The blond plastered to Derek's side reached out and palmed Stiles’s cheek. Stiles jolted backward, trying to avoid contact, but knocked up against a fence surrounding the Great Race Antique Cars. “You don’t look so hot, baby. I think this ride is just the thing to cool you off,” Kate purred. She probably thought she sounded sexy but right now she sounded downright stalkerish.

Derek tugged Kate back to his side. “Maybe Stiles doesn’t feel up to it.” He turned and noticed Stiles’s face doing some complicated contortions before he looked down at the ground. The guy definitely looked red in the face. “But maybe the cool water will help. What do you say?”

Stiles smiled shyly at him, “Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

The gang of six meandered toward the ride entrance. There was a wait but it would probably go pretty quickly. Derek herded the group so that Stiles always ended up in the shade. 

Lydia engaged Kate in conversation about her cute sandals and Derek slid over unobtrusively to see how Stiles was faring. “You doing okay?”

Stiles flashed a surprised look before staring down at his feet. His face turned a pretty pink, which spread down his neck. The guy rubbed at the back of his neck and Derek found himself a bit smitten.

It was no secret Derek liked both sexes. What had been a secret, at least to him, was that he apparently had a thing for his girlfriend’s niece’s boyfriend’s best friend. 

Complicated? _Absolutely._ Everything having to do with Derek’s life seemed complicated these days. He’d have to make a decision about Kate if he wanted to pursue anything with the younger man before him. Stiles was only four years younger than him so at least he wasn’t completely robbing the cradle here.

A tanned, slim arm twined around his own arm. “Der-ek. Quit bothering the sickie here and pay your girlfriend some attention.”

Lydia plunged in and tugged on Stiles’s arm, turning him away, but not before Derek noticed a flash of irritation, and maybe, just maybe, jealousy on the guy’s face.

Derek resolved to put aside his attraction for the afternoon. He wasn’t going to do anything with Kate standing right here and he certainly wasn’t going to embarrass Stiles although Kate sure seemed bent on accomplishing that herself. She sure was a little drama queen. 

It took about fifteen minutes for them to move through the line during which Derek was treated to a Kate monologue on men’s fashion, heat sickness and where they would eat after the ride. For such a tiny, fit thing, Kate sure could pack away the food.

It was difficult not to push everyone aside so he could sit next to Stiles but Derek made himself hang back. He courteously assisted the females onto the raft before taking his seat between Kate and Allison. Stiles ended up across from Derek and he was secretly pleased he could watch the pale brunette without making a big deal out of it.

Allison elbowed him in the ribs. “What are you smiling about?”

Oops. Maybe not so secretly pleased if someone noticed his trademark frown had been replaced by a smile. Derek couldn’t help himself from glancing across at Stiles before turning his attention to Allison. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully but didn’t say anything.

Lydia and Scott were shooting him curious looks and he even caught Stiles peeking at him bashfully from beneath his thick fringe of eyelashes. The only person who didn’t seem to notice his attention was elsewhere was his girlfriend. Fuck.

Once they were all strapped in they were set loose into the fast flow of water. The raft kept spinning to the right, round and round, unpredictable currents jostling them to and fro. They went over a few small falls and water jetted up, drenching everyone except Kate and Lydia who sat next to each other.

Derek hadn’t paid much attention to the ride description but he had glimpses of tall cliff walls and woodsy trees as they bumped over rocks, rushed down steep channels, and banged off stone walls.

All the while they spun round and round with white water crashing over the raft. Kate and Allison began singing—more like screaming—the lyrics to “You Spin Me Round (Like a Record).”

Derek was on the verge of joining in until he saw Stiles, complexion washed out to an unhealthy shade of pale, groaning and clutching at Scott’s arm. He could hear Lydia threatening him if he dared to barf on him.

Mercifully the raft slowed and then bumped to stop.

Kate and Lydia hopped out first, completely dry, followed by Allison who was damp just like Derek. Scott and Stiles had taken the brunt of the water, clothing plastered to them, bedraggled. Stiles’s spiked bangs had even succumbed to the deluge and hung becomingly in his eyes.

“Come on, bro, I’ll give you a hand,” Scott coaxed his friend to his feet.

If Stiles had any color left in his face it fled as soon as he staggered to his feet. Derek shot forward to take his other arm and he and Scott guided him safely off of the raft.

“You don’t look like you’ve seen a ghost, you actually look like a ghost. I think Casper is your new nickname,” Allison mentioned.

Kate piped up, “I like Casper way better than Stiles. Stiles is a stupid name anyway.”

Allison gave her aunt a dirty look before grabbing her hand and pulling her ahead. They started chatting about sugary Belgian waffles versus greasy pizza and Stiles swallowed convulsively, his feet dragging until Scott and Derek were forced to stop pulling him along or risk putting their backs out.

Lydia was standing under the shade of a tree, furiously thumbing something into her cell phone. She pursed her lips. “Stiles, I might know what’s wrong with you. Tell me if you have these symptoms. Nausea.”

Stiles nodded and then winced.

“Pale skin.”

Lydia, Scott and Derek all looked at Stiles and winced. What was the title of that old Procol Harum song? A whiter shade of pale? That was Stiles.

“Cold sweat.”

Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck, nodding miserably.

“Dizziness.”

Derek didn’t know how much effort Scott was putting into keeping Stiles on his feet but he was definitely exerting a bit of energy. Derek could probably sweep the younger man off of feet and carry him without breaking a sweat and he realized he could probably say Stiles didn’t weigh much dripping wet. Literally. For some reason, and he didn’t dwell on it too much, at least not in front of other people, he found that extremely appealing.

“Headache? Fatigue?”

Stiles was drooping were he stood; his eyes squinted despite the shade. Yes and yes.

“Increased salivation? Vomit—nope—never mind that last one.” Lydia’s clinical detachment seemed to run out and she slung her purse off her shoulder and slugged Stiles's arm with it. Hard. Scott squawked and Derek gritted his teeth, wondering what would happen if he wrestled the purse away and hit _her_ with it.

“Oh calm down, you two. Stiles is suffering from motion sickness. How the hell did you not know this would happen?” She went to hit Stiles again and Scott interceded, grabbing her purse and tugging her away.

“Give him a break, Lydia. He’s never flown anywhere. He’s never been to an amusement park.” Scott defended his best friend.

“What about car sickness?” Lydia demanded.

“He always drives!” Scott snapped back.

The bickering pair moved away and Derek realized it was just he and Stiles. The object of his affections.

Derek reached around Stiles’s surprisingly broad back and cupped his biceps in his hand, hauling him close to his side. He spoke softly to the younger man in his arms, “Concentrate on breathing in and out slowly and keep your eyes open.”

Guiding them up the path, Derek headed for the outdoor eatery where they’d all first met up. A couple was just leaving a table in the shade and Derek might’ve have aggressively cut someone else off to assure Stiles had a place to sit and regroup.

Stiles sank gratefully into the wrought iron chair, putting his head down atop his folded arms. Derek scrunched the back of Stiles’s neck with his hand, enjoying the soft hair under his fingers. “I’m going to get you something to drink. Don’t go anywhere.”

Stiles might’ve snorted or it may have been a moan but Derek made himself leave his side and joined the line. He ordered Sprite and a big sourdough pretzel. As he paid the exorbitant charge it occurred to him that Stiles might actually need some First Aid. “Excuse me, my friend is suffering from motion sickness. Do you know where the nearest First Aid station is?”

The pretty blond smiled sympathetically. “It’s about 100 yards that way but I might have something that will help.” She turned around and filled a large paper cup with ice which she added to the tray before pulling a white bar rag out from beneath the counter. “Wrap the ice in the cloth and put it on the back of his neck. It helps my little sister.”

Derek thanked the blond, idly wondering how she knew the friend in question was a he and not a she.

Setting the tray on the table, Derek went about fishing the ice cubs out of the cup and wrapped them in the cloth. He gently applied it to the back of Stiles’s neck. The younger man startled at the contact but settled when Derek stroked his other hand through the soft strands with a gentle, “Easy there.”

He didn’t time it but Derek figured fifteen or twenty minutes passed before Stiles sat up, gingerly pushing away from the table until he was upright. “How are you feeling?” Derek asked.

At least Derek could say the guy was no longer the Procol Harum shade but he wasn’t quite back to the creamy white Derek associated with his usual complexion.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Much better. Thank you so much. That ice really helped.”

“Here, have some of the Sprite and if that settles okay, nibble on the pretzel.”

Stiles sucked gently on the straw and Derek’s anatomy took notice, his shorts growing tight around the swell between his legs.

Derek contented himself with staring at Stiles as he grazed on the pretzel and sipped at his drink. At last he set the cup and wrapper down, pushing them away.

“So, um, thank you. Really. I’m very sorry I ruined your day. How did you get stuck with me anyway?”

The adorable guy wouldn’t meet his eyes, staring somewhere over Derek’s shoulder. He’d always been led to believe Stiles was brash, loud and obnoxious but from the short time he’d spent in his company, he’d have to say he was bashful, sweet and kind.

“Stiles, you didn’t ruin my day. I wanted to be with you.” He willed Stiles to look at him and he got his wish, pure deer-in-the-headlights swinging his way complete with big, brown doe eyes.

“But. Aren’t you and Kate…?” Stiles’s question trailed off as he bit his lip. His full, pink lip.

Derek crinkled his nose. “Yeah. At least we were. I’m pretty sure we’re about to break up.”

The buzzing of the cell in his pocket, which he continued to ignore, might contribute to that outcome.

Stiles frowned. “That’s rough. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.” He stared meaningfully at Stiles. The pretty blush was back.

“Derek Hale. You do not just ignore me. I will not stand for it.” Kate glowered at them from where she stood next to the table, her bosom heaving with emotions.

Stiles pushed his chair back as if to excuse himself and Kate sunk her nails into his shoulder. “Stay put, Casper. You’re next.”

Rising to his feet, Derek leaned across the table and knocked Kate’s arm away. “Don’t touch him, Kate.”

“Ack! What do you mean don’t touch him? He ruined our day!”

“No, Kate. He didn’t ruin our day. You’re doing that all by yourself.” He tried to keep his voice soft; he didn’t want to make a scene. For Stiles’s sake. Although Hurricane Kate was in full force and seemed bent on a scene.

“Well if he hadn’t pretended he was suffering from motion sickness and tried to sink his claws into you because you’re so nice, we’d be off doing couple-y things.”

“Kate, Stiles wasn’t faking, he was suffering from motion sickness. You’re not helping.”

Stiles shifted again, trying to make his escape and Kate turned on him. “I said stay put, you little home wrecker!”

Enough was enough. Derek gently gripped Kate’s arm and pulled her away from the table. “Why do you have turn everything into high drama? Stiles didn’t feel well, and you, and everyone else, disappeared. I wasn’t about to leave him alone.”

“Oh.” That stopped Kate in her tracks. She moistened her unnaturally pink lips. At the moment everything about her seemed fake. “You mean you were just being a nice guy and that you’d rather have been with me?”

Derek had to reach down for some patience. “No, I didn’t say that.”

Complete outrage marred her features and she croaked out an awkward noise somewhere between an argh and a grrr. “Take it back, Derek. If you don’t, then we’re finished.”

“You’re right Kate.” The thundercloud over her features lightened. Until he began to speak again. “I think it’s best we broke things off.”

Kate sputtered and stamped her foot but Allison swooped in, guiding her away. “It’s okay, Aunt Kate. We’ll give you a ride home.” Her eyes twinkled as she stared at Derek for a moment and then her face reconfigured into a more sympathetic expression as she put her arm around the blond.

Lydia grabbed Kate’s other arm. “Never mind them, Kate. Let’s go find those boys from UCLA we ran into at the other food court.” Derek would categorize the look she threw over her shoulder at Stiles as wry. Stiles missed it as he was slumped in his chair, one arm crossed over his chest, one hand covering his face.

Scott glared first at Derek and then at Stiles. “You two owe me,” he hissed before staring balefully at the retreating women. “Stiles, you drove! How the hell am I supposed to get them home?” he squawked.

Derek reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. “Here, you can take them home in my Camaro. Just make sure Kate doesn’t do it any damage please.”

The mournful look on Scott’s face morphed into glee. “Dude, thanks!”

He stopped by Stiles, his hand lightly squeezing a bony shoulder. “Take care, bro. Talk to you later.”

Scott practically skipped off after the females.

Returning to the table, Derek sunk into the chair across from Stiles. “So.”

Stiles spread those long fingers of his until one brown eye was exposed. “So?”

“What do you say we go find something to eat? I’m starving.”

Stiles perked up. “You know, I think I could eat. Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t really want to run into that foursome. How about if we stop at that steakhouse an exit or two back.”

“Steak. Hmmm. Mr. Hale, are you asking me out on a date?” Stiles asked.

Derek couldn’t tell if Stiles was agreeable to that prospect or if he was scandalized. “Yes?” Best to put everything on the table and see where things stood.

“The timing isn’t the best but I think I accept.” Stiles rumbled in a deep voice.

Derek stood up and held the back of Stiles’s chair while he climbed to his feet. He motioned to him to wait as he grabbed the tray and walked it to the trash, grabbing the towel at the last minute. Setting the towel down on the counter, he motioned the blond over. “I can’t thank you enough for your help. The ice did the trick.”

The girl, Mandy according to her name tag, smiled widely. “You’re very welcome. Now you’d better go take care of your friend.” He was fishing money out of his pocket for the tip jar when she cleared her throat and said softly, “I waited on your blond friend earlier and I’d like to say I think you upgraded with cutie over there. That chick was a bitch.”

Sliding money into the tip jar, Derek nodded in agreement before returning to Stiles’s side. He didn’t want to rub Kate’s face in the change in their relationship status so he didn’t grab Stiles’s hand like he wanted to and instead settled for putting his hand on the small of his back and guiding him to an exit. 

Their strides matched perfectly and the smile on Derek’s face grew with every step he took.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My own favorite of my h/c prompts, good ole fashion motion sickness. And this story? Based on personal experience. Sunshine and amusement rides don't always mix.
> 
> Beta by Feather_touch. She's magic.


End file.
